Undead Hall
Undead Hall 'Undead Hall '''is the second map in the Fractured Timeline series, created by TheDoctor115. It takes place in a town hall somewhere in Wisconsin, and features a multitude of new items: a new character, wonder weapon, easter egg and buildables; just to name a few. Story After the intense fighting in the canada base, the group, now missing Sgt. Jonathan Primm , travel over the borser to Wisconsin. It is here that they are blocked off and have to run over to a nearby town hall to escape the horde. Then the gates close and they meet a man named Goodwin Byrant, who was a Wisconsin mechanic before the outbreak. Intro Cutscene ''The scene fades in. The jeep from the earlier map bashes through a group of zombies. Sean Blackmore leans over the door and shoots a few zombies with a M1911. Dr. Hyder kicks a zombie off the jeep and tosses a grenade. Suddenly, the jeep hits a road barrier, and zombies begin to swarm the jeep. '' ''Sean Blackmore: "Crap! We gotta move, now!" Dr. Vincent Maclean: "Hyder! Blackmore! Run to that parking lot!" They run into the parking lot of the town hall, and the gates close. Our characters are momentarily confused, and then they see a mechanic run up to them. Goodwin Byrant: "Hi. I'm Goodwin. I see you've met the unwelcome neighbors of our little town." Dr. Hyder: "I'm Dr. Howard Hyder. This is my superior, Dr. Vincent Maclean, and Sgt. Sean Blackmore, ex-navy seal." Zombies begin to climb over the stone wall, and the scene fades on a view of the town hall's clock: 1:15. Layout Parking Lot (Starting Area) The parking lot is a large, rectangular area, with multiple cars. Zombies can crawl through the cars and the cars can be blown up with a explosive or a lot of bullets. The explosion will instantly kill zombies regardless of round number, but there are only 5 of them. There is a M14 and an Olympia availble for 500 points each. There is a door to the town hall's check-in for 750 points. There is also a door to the back alley for 750 points. Zombies will spawn by crawling over the large stone wall or they will emerge from the ground. Town Hall Check-In (From Parking Lot) This room is large and square, with a few tables tossed around. These do not hurt your walking ability. Zombies spawn through 4 barricades in this room, or they may rip through walls, which will become barricades. There is a M8A1 for 1800 points and Semtex grenades for 250 points. There is a door to the meeting room for 1000 points. Back Alley (From Parking Lot) The Back Alley has a MP5k avaiable for 1000 points. If you get the ladder from the Meeting Room, you can add it as a part to the wall, which will let you acess the roof. There is a door to the Mayor's office here for 1500 points. Meeting Room (From Mayor's Office and Town Hall Check-In) The Meeting room is very large and useful for zombie trains. However, you must be able to know the terrain, as there is scattered debris and tables. There is a M16 here for 1200 points, a Mystery Box for 950 points, and Claymores for 1000 points. There is a ladder in this room, in one of three locations: 1. Underneath a table at the far left corner of the room. 2. Directly next to the doors. 3. Next to the Perk Machines. Now, at this, point, you might be thinking, ''Where are all the perks? ''Well, at the side of the room, there will be a Juggernog Machine, (always the first) but it will morph into a random machine every 2 rounds. (Yes, includes Pack-A-Punch). This means you won't need a power switch, so there isn't one. There are three parts to find to make the Grapnel Gun. 1. The grip 2. The barrel. 3. The rope wheel. New Stuff *Medic Zombies *Grapnel Gun *Frienship Brew